Dead Ex
|Type = Main Quest |Prerequisite = The Epic of the Ankaran Sarcophagus |Next quest = Snuff Is Enough |Image =Screenshot80.jpg |Image caption = }} Acquisition After speaking with LaCroix about the Ankaran Sarcophagus, which has since been stolen from the museum during the quest Patron of the Ancient Arts, he will be convinced that Gary Golden, the Nosferatu primogen, is the one who swiped it. Therefore, he commands the fledgling to seek the help of Isaac Abrams, the Anarchist Baron of Hollywood, who might know where the Nosferatu are hiding. Unfortunately, Isaac will not help the fledgling locate the Nosferatu's nest until they complete a favor for him first. The fledgling must retrieve an item Isaac recently bought from the seller, who has lately become exceedingly paranoid about delivering it in person. Walkthrough Brief # Speak with Isaac. # Read the email in the Ground 0 internet café. # Meet with the courier behind the Fast Buck. # Ask Isaac about the clue. (optional) # Look up Ginger Swan's name in the Hollywood Celebrity Database, in the Ground 0 café. # Obtain the tape from Ginger Swan's crypt. # Deliver the tape to Isaac. Detailed First arriving in Hollywood, the protagonist will be greeted by the Sweeper, an agent working for Isaac Abrams. He will then unsubtly point them in the direction of Isaac's jewelry store, Abram's Golden Age Jewelry. Upon entering and speaking with Isaac, he will explain that he recently purchased an item, but the seller will not deliver it due to fright. Provided with a computer password, Isaac will send the fledgling to the Ground Zero internet café, where they are to check for an email sent by the seller concerning a drop-off location. An email on one of the computers states to meet the seller in the alley behind the Fast Buck. Upon doing so, the fledgling will come across the frantic courier, who initially denies knowing anything about Isaac or the item in question. With a little pressing however, he admits that he was selling Isaac a tape, but no longer has it in his possession. He mentions a "Ginger Swans" before running off — only to be dragged into the sewers by an unseen creature. Return to Isaac with the news. Isaac knows exactly what the "Ginger Swans" clue means; apparently, Ginger Swan was an extremely attractive actress who died back in 1954. He mentions men still cry at her gravestone to this day, which suggests there is a cemetery nearby. Heading back to the Ground 0 café and looking up Swan's name on the Hollywood Celebrity Database reveals she's been interred in the Hollywood Forever Cemetery. On the other side of the district is an alley behind a cathedral. There, debris block a hole in the wall leading to the graveyard. After removing the blockage, sneak through to the other side. Follow the path through the cemetery until it ends in front of a large mausoleum. Enter the structure and search through all the crypts until finding Ginger's. If the protagonist has a couple of ranks in Inspection, then the crypt should be glowing with the typical blue haze. Open it and grab the Horror Tape Part 1, then exit the mausoleum and cemetery. Return to Isaac and he will express his gratitude before playing the tape the protagonist acquired. Unfortunately, the film — which is a gruesome — is only partially complete. Isaac assumes the tape and the Nosferatu are connected, since they went into seclusion shortly after the tape's release. The protagonist must obtain the second half of the snuff film. Quest Log Items * The Cowboy's Guide to Cyberspace by Case * Horror Tape Notes * There are two additional quests available in the graveyard. The caretaker, Romero, will offer both the You Only Die Once a Night quest, and the Pimpin' for Romero quest. The latter is only possible if the protagonist refuses the former. Trivia * As this is a fetch quest its title "Dead Ex" is an obvious pun on the real-world delivery service . Navigation es:Ex muerta Category:Quests Category:Main Quests